Vacío
by LuminesenceDarkKiss
Summary: Emptiness, that's all she knew, all she felt. There was no one there to fill that void, but then suddenly there was. Someone who also had this void in their chest, But for the 4th espada Orihime Alula, filling that void is tormenting the one she loves, her fraccion Ulquiorra. But she must keep her love hidden, she must protect him from the clutches of evil that enslave her. (Kira)
1. Alula

A/N: Hey there guys! Its me again, with my second story, seeing as Nix has two already. Anyway, I had been skimming through Deviant art, which I happen to do frequently, and came across some pretty interesting Ulquihime art. And it basically inspired me to write this! Um, I'm probably gonna end up posting a few of the pictures on my tumblr page if you want to go there and check them out. Anyway, I'm not sure how far I can make it on this, and I'll try to keep it going as long as I can, if I run out of imagination I'll hand it over to Nix. Anyway! It's been a pleasure writing for you! (If this is the 1st story you've read of me, well, my update times suck, I'm a total pushover.)

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Grey eyes stared blankly out across a desolate desert, the only thing standing out, was brilliant, flaming orange hair. The grey orbs and fiery hair belonged to a woman, a rather curvy, busty and beautifully pale woman. Her face held no emotion, her pink lips in a complete line. There was nothing around her but sand, blood and vividly colored feathers. There was nothing covering her body but a torn, tattered and crimson stained make shift coat of some sort. It just barely covered her breasts and just made it half way down her thighs. Two bone white flowers sat on either side of her head, being no bigger than the palm of her small hand. They were positioned just above her ears and were connected by a small piece, of what seemed like bone, that wrapped around the back of her head. A large hole sat over her sternum. A sword was held loosely in her right hand, the guard held the same flower shape as the ones on her head, the hilt was sapphire blue.

"My, seems like you finished off those adjuchas rather quickly." Someone behind her laughed lightly. Her face didn't change but she turned slowly towards the voice. A tall man with chocolate eyes and hair filled her vision. She could sense that he was very powerful, even though he was keeping a great deal of power under wraps. He had a small smirk on his lips, his dark brown hair was pushed back but with a single tendril hanging down over his face. His clothes were all black and white, the only thing standing out was the pink sash he had around his waist.

"You must be lonely, out here fighting, wasting away in this desert." She took notice that the smirk he had never fell away and wondered if it was permanently glued there, "My name is Sosuke Aizen, mind telling me yours?" She gazed lazily at him, then looked up into the night sky.

"Orihime."

"Pardon?" Aizen looked slightly surprised she had spoken at all.

"My name, is Orihime." her voice was softer than a whisper but was the only sound to be heard.

"A princess? Well does she have a last name?"

"I can not recall one." She murmured, looking back at him with dulled grey eyes. Her grip tightened around her sword.

"How about I give you one then?" He tapped his chin a thoughtful manner than smiled back at her. "How about Alula? Orihime Alula, I like the sound of that."

"Alula..." The name rolled off her tongue nicely.

"Well, now that I've given you a name, I believe you owe me something in return." His eyes were menacing and had a devilish glint in them, "In return for your name, serve me. Join my cause." She didn't ask what it was, nor why she was needed. She just nodded solemnly and took the hand he offered her. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as she wasn't completely alone, she didn't care if she was betrayed in the end. The only thing she wanted, was to feel, something, anything but the emptiness that filled her being.

* * *

"Lord Aizen." A soft voice echoed through out the large white room. Aizen lounged on his rather overly large white throne, a small, spiraling, table like thing sat next to him.

"Yes?" He answered, the door opened and a fiery haired girl walked into the room, she had a tight fitting sleeveless dress that revealed the large hole in her chest. She fashioned a long coat with a large collar, and belled shoulders. The sleeves covered the tops or her hands and the inside of it was black. Black and white boots covered her feet. A large Gothic 4 was printed on the top of her left breast. Her zanpakuto was sheathed and tucked into a sapphire sash wrapped around her waist.

"I have met with the other Espada as you have asked of me." She kept her grey eyes on his brown ones.

"And what do you think?" He asked, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"I think that they are all very strong. Some of them are rather loud, but I believe they are all eager to serve you my Lord." Orihime was still quiet, still emotionless, there was nothing but a bland look on a pretty face.

"Ah, I think your speaking of Grimmjow and Nnoitora?" Orihime nodded.

"I have a question, if you do not mind me asking Lord Aizen."

"And that would be?"

"What is a fraccion? I have seen that many of the Espada have them." She asked, her voice bouncing around the room.

"They are arrancars that serve the Espada." Aizen stated simply, "Was that all?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Then you may go." He motioned for her to leave with his hand. She bowed slightly then turned on her heel and walked out. Her face still blank, but her mind was filled with thoughts. _Should I have a companion? Who should I pick? Is there a limit to how many I can have? _But then she stopped, and shook them out of her head. She couldn't have anyone, because no one who be able to filled the void. No one.

She walked to her room, quietly passing everyone, almost like shadow. She'd already gained a nickname, _Shizuko_, and that was the talk of Los Noches. How quiet and beautiful the Cautro Espada was. Orihime hated listening to it, and rushed to the silence of her room to be rid of it. The pale corridors flew by as she quickly used sonido to arrive at her quarters. There was nothing special in that large room of hers, a white couch and a glass coffee table sat in the center. A pale wardrobe off in the left corner next to equally bland bed. The only splashes of color was a a blue blanket folded neatly of the back of the sofa and the throw pillows, which were the same sapphire color.

Orihime removed her zanpakuto from her light colored sash and set it on her lap when she plopped gracefully onto the sofa. She leaned into the cushions and sighed lightly. Her eyes drifted shut and she sat there in peaceful silence away from prying eyes. But now, she was alone.

* * *

A/N: Okay, tell me how this is! Thank you for reading, can't wait for the reviews!


	2. Just Like Me

A/N: _ Howdy guys, exams and stuff are next week so i'm not sure when i can update, if i can fit one in then yeah! But If I can't happy super early Thanksgiving! __Also special thanks to violetdemon! You made my day with you lovely review! Also I'll give some translations at the end of the page!_

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Baby blue eyes stared down into pale greenish grey ones, neither willing to back off from the stare down. The blue orbs belonged to a man with a spiky hair do, and rippling muscles. Teal streaks lied beneath his eyes and a bone jaw structure sat on the right side of his face. His dramatic hair was the same baby blue color as his eyes. He fashioned a white and black jacket, the high collar was folded and the sleeves were rolled up. His hakama were also black and white, as well as the boots that his feet were currently in. There was a sword tucked into the sash of his hakama on the left side, the hilt and sheath were light blue. The guard was like a crooked and jagged 's'. A deep hole was burrowed in the lower part of his abdomen. He was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sexta espada.

The green-grey eyes were home to a small girl with short jet black hair. She wore a pair of tight fitting shorts that were all white save for the black line around her waist. A long sleeved coat that reached her ankles, hung on her small form, the inside was black and the outside white, of course. A black piece of fabric was what covered her chest and, in today's society, would be considered a tube top. Her boots were the same as Grimmjow's, except they were smaller. Her hollow hole sat under her rib cage and her mask was simple, it was almost like a high collar. It wrapped around her neck then stopped right before her collar bone, leaving it open. She had crescent scarlet marks that sprouted from the base of her neck, slipped over her shoulders, down her chest and ended next to her bellybutton. Her zanpakuto was on her left hip, the sheath and hilt were grey, the guard was two back to back crescents. Her name was Fuave Nebibit, but most called her Nebi.

"Back down, you're never going to win this, I've beaten you lots of times. I'll beat you again." Fuave put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, a stare down between cats, who were both slightly insane and wild. Grimmjow had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring down at the arrancar below him, she just barely made it to his shoulder.

"Keep dreaming small fry, there is no way in hell I'm losing to you again." He growled, his eyes began to twitch.

"Are you sure? Looks like you need to blink, are you're eyes dry?" She giggled and smirked up at him, she watched him put on a strong face and try to bare through the urge. But suddenly there was loud bang and they both looked away from each other, drawn to the noise. The source was from an averaged height man with messy charcoal black hair and pale skin. His white jacket had long coattails and he had a large half a helmet on the left side of his head. His eyes were dark green with slit pupils. Twin teal tear marks stretched down his face, his finger nails were black as was his upper lip.

"Hey! Will you keep it down!? We're having a serious competition over here!" Grimmjow snapped, his spiritual pressure pressing down onto the room. Fuave winced slightly, but was fine, the green eyed man on the other hand ignored it completely, like it wasn't even there. The arrancar walked quietly out of the room, acting as if nothing had happened. "That bastard pisses me the hell off!" The blue eyed Espada exclaimed.

"I've never seen him before, who is he?" Fuave asked, looking curious.

"Just some nobody, he's suppose to be as strong as that Shizuko girl everyone is talking about. But I doubt it." Grimmjow glanced down at his fellow feline arrancar, "You should stay away from him, no good is gonna come from some emo freak like him."

Fuave nodded slightly, then she crossed her arms as well, "Wait, isn't Shizuko's real name Orihime Alula? She's the cuatro espada right? So, he's suppose to be her equal or something like that?"

"How the hell should I know? It's not like the rumors are actually true, if they were there would be some adjustments going through the espada, and there isn't, so I doubt he's that powerful." Grimmjow lost the anger in his voice.

"You actually sounded smart there for a minute Grimm-kun!" Fuave laughed, the sexta espada's eyes turned cold and he dropped his arms, "Uh-oh..." The small girl made a run for it, with the blue eyed man chasing after her screaming curses.

* * *

Orihime walked through sand, her boots were off and she let her toes run through the pale grains. Her grey eyes were as dull as ever, cold as ice, and held nothing. She could see the large castle of Los Noches off in the distance, she had walked quite a long way. Her eyes drifted up to meet the night sky, it never changed, it was always the same. But she liked it none the less, but it was odd. Orihime always thought of the sky, she wasn't sure why, but that's what was always on her mind.

The fiery haired beauty exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "You are rather odd aren't you?" Orihime's orbs opened slightly and she turned her head to the side. Green eyes and black hair were what caught her attention. The man behind her was slender, pale and looked very fragile, but she could feel his power, and knew that he definitely was not weak. Her eyes were then drawn to his hollow hole, it was in the same exact place as hers.

"Odd?" She repeated him, "How so?"

"You're out here walking alone, bare foot, and defenseless. You are rather odd, Miss Alula." The man was obviously well informed, and probably knew a lot more.

"Are you not going to introduce yourself?" She asked quietly.

"My name, is Ulquiorra Cifer." His voice was cold, just as or colder then her own.

"Ulquiorra, what an odd name." She looked back to the sky.

"Is there something interesting up there?" He looked up as well.

"No, I just like it. That's all." She whispered.

"What an odd person indeed." He said and disappeared, most likely going back to the castle. She was alone again, that feeling whirled around her, it made her sick.

"He... He is the same, this '_Ulquiorra Cifer_.'" She repeated his name in her head a few more times, "He is empty, just like me."

She felt hope then, like a large bubble was swelling in her chest. She thought back to his hole, and wondered how hollows got them. She thought abut that, but she didn't remember anything before meeting Aizen. It was just a blank space. Orihime took one last look at the sky before she started walking back to that dull castle. She was in no hurry, she had all the time in the world. _Besides, i'm just going to be alone in that cold, empty room. _She thought, her eyes dulled in color a bit more, and she let her mind wander as she continued to walk back to the lonely Los Noches.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so little Miss Fuave Nebibit is my OC, and well she's also a cat, like Ggio Vega and of course Grimmjow. But she's a leopard, well a snow leopard actually. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapters, i'll try and make them longer in the future. How you liked the chapter!

Alula (Latin): Winged one (Ah-loo-lah)

Nebibit (Egyptian): Leopard (ne-bee-bit)

Fuave (French): Wild (fuu-ah-vvv)

Shiroihyou (Japanese): Snow Leopard (shee-row-ee-hyo)


	3. The Reapers

A/N: Yo peeps, so I realized I put an extra translation in the last chapter, that actually had nothing to do with the chapter, but that Fuave's zanpakuto if it confused you guys. Anyway, thank you for reading!

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Emerald eyes stared at the young girl in front of him, her jet black hair didn't even make it to her shoulders, and it hung slightly over her odd green grey eyes. "You're Ulquiorra right?" She raised a thin eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay, so, is it true that you're as strong as Shizuko?" She tilted her head to the side in question.

"Miss Alula? I wouldn't know." He turned and started to walk away, finding her of no interest as well as the subject.

"What do you mean you don't know? Lord Aizen must have recruited you for some reason." Fuave just followed him, she crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"He didn't." Ulquiorra kept his eyes ahead, never looking down at her.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"That is none of your business." That made Fuave stop and stare at him as he walked away. A pout formed on her face and she sighed in disappointment.

"Grimmjow is not going to be happy." She turned and went back the way she came, her coat flaring out behind her, "What to do, what to do..."

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here." A raspy, joking voice that sounded as if it was half mad echoed in her ear.

"Go away." She looked over her shoulder, "Nnoitora." A tall, lanky man with a grey snake like eye, the other was covered by a patch, and long black hair stood behind her. A large grin was slapped onto his face, his clothes resembled a large white spoon and his black boots looked like they could have belonged to a clown.

"Aww, come on Nebi, don't be like that." Nnoitora then appeared in front of her, she jumped slightly before glaring up at him.

"Leave me alone, I'm not a toy." She growled, strolling right past the man.

"You're so cold today. What's the matter? Did the kitty get rubbed the wrong way?" He snickered.

"Think what you like." Fuave muttered under her breath. She dug her nails into her arms, trying not to snap at him, knowing full well what he could do to her.

"Really though, what has you all ruffled?" He started following her, the clicking if his boots made her flinch.

"Please stop following me! Can't you see I don't want you around!?" The odd eyed girl turned on her heel and snapped.

"Fuave." She looked behind Nnoitora and mentally sighed, it was Grimmjow, "Stop messing around with that bastard, we have to go, Lord Aizen's orders."

"Coming." She sprinted past the Quinto espada and stopped at the blue haired man's side. He looked down at her, examining her face.

"Stay away from my fraccion Nnoitora." He said, "They aren't yours to play with." With that he touched the black haired girl's shoulder and disappeared with a sonido. They reappeared near the library, on the other side of Los Noches. Fuave looked around a little confused, "What? Why are we here?"

"I was bluffing you moron, Aizen didn't give us any orders." He rolled his eyes at her, as if it was obvious.

"So you lied? Well why'd you do that? I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me." She stared up at him, into his threateningly dangerous blue eyes.

"Do you honestly think you had any chance against him? You're so stupid!" He suddenly grabbed the front of her jacket, pulling her off her feet and bringing her to eye level, "You couldn't stand as much as 30 seconds in a fight with me, what makes you think you can handle him?"

Fuave just looked down at her dangling feet, he was angry and she hated it when he was angry. "Sorry." He set her back on her feet and then messed her hair up.

"Jeez, don't get all emotional on me." He lightly tapped her cheek with his fist, "Lets go find Shawlong and everyone. We can go pick on those Soul Reapers that ran in here." Fuave titled her head, "You didn't know? Well, some dumb ass Soul Reapers broke into Hueco Mundo and are running around. Apparently they're after Lord Aizen."

"Are we allowed?"

"Of course we are, as if he's tell us other wise." Ge ruffled her hair again, "Lets kill 'em all!"

"Yes sir." She grinned, her fangs gleaming.

* * *

Orihime was flipping through a book, not really paying attention to the words. She'd heard the conversation outside, and she also knew that Lord Aizen gave no such orders to attack the Soul Reapers. But she was also very curious to who these Soul Reapers were. The flame haired woman closed the book and set it down on a nearby table. She strolled over to the doors and opened them, she stepped out and followed the small left over residue of her fellow espada's spiritual pressure.

Orihime could vaguely feel someone following her, though she really wasn't to worried about it. One, because she knew who it was, and two, she didn't really mind him, since she herself was also interested in him. He'd been spying on her all day, she'd caught him a few times, but he always pretended like he wasn't doing what he actually was. If she had normal emotions, she probably would have blushed an giggled a little, but of course, that wasn't the case. She'd caught glimpses of his tail coats and those alluring emerald eyes of his.

By the time she'd collected her thoughts once again, she had stopped realizing that she was already outside the castle, the somber landscape really was depressing. The woman gazed up at the sky, but her eyes were quickly ripped away when a large clash of spiritual pressure rippled through the air. It was quite a ways away, but she assumed Grimmjow and his fraccion had used sonido to meet up with the invading party. Orihime looked down at her zanpakuto and grasped the hilt, and used her sonido. She disappeared for a split second and then reappeared on a hill over looking a vicious battle.

There were three soul reapers. One with odd orange hair, one with dark red hair with thick, erratic black tattoos on his forehead, and a small girl with black hair. The orange haired one was fighting Grimmjow and Shawlong, Edrad and Nakeem were fighting the scarlet hair one and then Yylfordt and Di Roy were fighting the small girl. The only one not fighting, was the one she'd heard been called Fuave. She was sitting in one of the odd seemingly crystallized trees, watching the battle just like Orihime.

After standing there, listening to the commotion, she knew all their names. The orange haired one with the sword just as long as his body, was Ichigo. The man with scarlet hair and a lengthy sword that was separated into sections, was Renji. The girl with the pure white zanpakuto was Rukia. The invaders were covered in blood, cuts, bruises and scrapes covered their bodies. On the other hand, her fellow arrancar were untouched, spotless. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge!" She heard the sexta espada laugh.

"Don't underestimate us!" Ichigo panted, his brown eyes full of anger and fierce determination.

"Fuave, you want to take care of thish?" Di Roy slurred a bit, his squared teeth created a slight lisp. He had a helmet that resembled a hammerhead shark head. The right side if it was wrapped in a light green bandage, his left eye was hidden away from sight. He had sandy blonde hair was was around the same height as Fuave.

"That's Nebi to you Di Roy." She growled and hopped off the tree, "Besides, what's the point in me taking over and cleaning up your mess?"

"Jeesh, don't need to be sho harsssh." He rolled his eye and then faced the girl soul reaper, "Guess you're stuck with me."

"Why can't we just leave? It's not like I got to fight anyway. Lets just go." The green grey eyed girl sighed and frowned.

"Yesh, I have to agree, thish ish very boring now." Di Roy nodded.

"Grimmjow, they aren't going to go anywhere. They'll either die here, or run back to the Soul Society, then send better Reapers. We can get a better fight if we let them live." Fuave looked at her espada.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out like you said-"

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes and disappeared, as did everyone else. Leaving the soul reapers a bit confused. Orihime watched them a bit before making her presence known and walking down to them. They all jumped at her spiritual pressure before turning wide eyed towards her.

"A-another one?" Renji whispered, blood dripped down from his arms and chest, Ichigo didn't say anything but instead attacked her instead.

"Ichigo! Wai-" Rukia started but before she could finish, Orihime had caught the soul reapers over sized zanpakuto with her hand.

"You just attacked me for no reason." The cuatro espada murmured.

"You were going to attack us!" He snapped.

"I wasn't." She looked at him, her dull eyes startling him. He lowered his blade, which caused his comrades to gasp.

"What are you doing?! Are you going to believe her?" Renji yelled.

"I think she's telling the truth, she doesn't seem threatening, really." He turned and looked at them.

"I apologize for startling you. I meant no harm." She looked over the other reapers, "I simply wish to help you."

* * *

A/N: Well how's this one?


End file.
